Lost Memories
by Serena Vengeance
Summary: Widerwillig begibt sich Harry auf die Suche nach einem vermissten Draco Malfoy. Doch was er findet ist ganz sicher nicht, was er erwartet hat. Slash included - as usually - don't like it - don't read it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Wie gehabt – die Charaktere gehören nach wie vor der guten JK Rowling – auch wenn ich immer mal wieder mit dem Gedanken spiele, sie zu kidnappen. Auch gehören natürlich alle Inhalte der Harry Potter Bücher niemandem anderen als ihr. Mir gehört nur, was ich hier mit den Personen anstelle – sie möge mir vergeben

A/N: Auch dies ist eine uralte Geschichte, die ich irgendwann einmal für einen lieben Menschen geschrieben habe. Die 'Dateieigenschaften' behaupten, es sei 2003 gewesen. Aus dem Menschen lieben Menschen, damals noch fast ein Kind, ist längst ein erwachsener Mann geworden – an der Geschichte wird sich aber nichts ändern. Ich habe nicht vor, die Inhalte der letzten Harry Potter Bände noch mit einfließen zu lassen – hey, mir ist ein lebendiger Snape ohnehin viel lieber und an den Epilog von Band Sieben wollen wir mal lieber gar nicht erst denken.

Wie auch bei den anderen Geschichten – ständige Wiederholung des Disclaimers ist doof für Leute, die sich Geschichten runterladen und ausdrucken wollen, oder auf dem Smartphone lesen. Von daher: Lernt ihn auswendig, verinnerlicht ihn, schließt ihn meinetwegen in euer Nachtgebet mit ein – ich werde ihn nicht wiederholen.

In diesem Sinne: Lasst die Spiele beginnen!

Chapter 01

„Warum immer ich?", fluchte Harry Potter leise vor sich hin, während er sich an einem der kleinen Tische eines Bistros inmitten der Georgetown Shopping Mall niederließ. Er mochte diese Stadt nicht. Genau genommen mochte er das ganze Land nicht. Washington war, wie der Rest von Amerika, zu groß, zu laut und das Klima war noch unerträglicher als in England.

Seit einem Jahr war er nun quer durch Amerika gezogen. Immer auf der Suche nach einem Zauberer, der sich die letzten sechs Jahre versteckt hatte. Versteckt, auf der Flucht vor dem englischen Zaubereiministerium.

Es war Jahre her, da hatten Voldemort und seine treuen Todesser Hogwarts überfallen. Niemand wusste, wie es ihnen gelungen war, die Schutzmauern zu durchdringen, aber sie hatten es geschafft. Es war ein langer Kampf geworden, mit großen Verlusten auf beiden Seiten. Doch am Ende hatte, entgegen der Erwartung vieler, die sogenannte 'Gute Seite', die Oberhand behalten. Der dunkelste aller Magier, Voldemort, einst als Tom Riddle selbst Schüler von Hogwarts, hatte an diesem Tag sein endgültiges Ende gefunden.

Danach hatten die Aufräumarbeiten begonnen. Und mit ihnen auch die Prozesse gegen Voldemorts zahlreiche Anhänger. Zumindest gegen jene, die man während der letzten Schlacht, in einer dunklen Dezembernacht kurz vor Weihnachten, hatte festnehmen können. Unter ihnen auch einige seiner Klassenkameraden, die den leeren Versprechungen eines Wahnsinnigen nicht hatten widerstehen können. Zugegeben, es hatte niemanden sonderlich überrascht. Die Gerüchte waren Monate vorher unüberhörbar gewesen. Beinahe täglich war die Liste potenzieller Todesser um mindestens einen Namen ergänzt worden. Solange, bis kaum noch ein Slytherin übrig geblieben war, der nicht in Voldemorts Diensten gestanden hatte. Trotz der Gerüchte war es ein Schock gewesen, es mit eigenen Augen sehen zu müssen. Fast geschlossen hatten die Slytherin aus Harrys Jahrgang in diesem letzten Kampf hinter Voldemort gestanden. Aber eben nur fast.

Harry hatte es damals wie heute nicht glauben wollen, als Draco Malfoy, den Zauberstab in der Hand, neben ihm gestanden hatte. Jedoch nicht, um wie in der Vergangenheit auf Harry loszugehen. Nein! Zu Harrys Erstaunen hatten sie damals, nach fast sieben Jahren ständigem Kleinkriegs auf der gleichen Seite gestanden. Draco war dabei gewesen, als Harry den letzten, den Unverzeihlichen Fluch gesprochen hatte. Draco war es damals gewesen, der Voldemort für einen Moment von Harry abgelenkt hatte, für einen Moment, der gereicht hatte, den mächtigen Zauberer endgültig zu vernichten.

Eine Erklärung für dieses ungewöhnliche Verhalten hatte Harry nie bekommen. Mit all den anderen Todessern war damals auch Draco Malfoy verhaftet worden. All die Aussagen der Ordensmitglieder hatten nicht ausgereicht, den Zaubereiminister davon zu überzeugen, dass der Schüler kein wirklicher Todesser, sondern ein Spion, gewesen war. Zu eindeutig waren die Aussagen der anderen Todesser gewesen. Cornelius Fudge war überzeugt davon, dass es genau dieser Schüler gewesen war, der es Voldemort überhaupt erst ermöglicht hatte, Hogwarts zu überfallen und der einzige, der Fudge vielleicht vom Gegenteil hätte überzeugen können, war Albus Dumbledore. Doch der alte Schulleiter lebte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr.

Dann, mit einem Mal, war Draco Malfoy verschwunden. Harry hatte nie erfahren, was wirklich passiert war. Lediglich das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht von Nymphadora Tonks, als er von ihr wissen wollte, was passiert war, hatte wenig Zweifel daran gelassen. In welcher Form auch immer, Harry war sich sicher gewesen, dass der Orden seine Finger im Spiel gehabt hatte. Seitdem waren fast sechs Jahre vergangen. Sechs Jahre, in denen er von seinem Klassenkameraden nichts mehr gehört hatte.

In diesen sechs Jahren war viel in Harrys Leben passiert. Längst war er ein ausgebildeter Auror und hatte sich freiwillig einer Spezialtruppe angeschlossen, deren Hauptaufgabe es war, jene Todesser zu jagen, denen es bisher gelungen war, sich einer Verhaftung zu entziehen. Sehr zum Leidwesen der Regierung ihrer kleinen, verschworenen, magischen Welt, gab es davon immer noch mehr als ihnen lieb war.

Bis vor einem Jahr hatte auch Draco Malfoy ziemlich weit oben auf der Liste der gesuchten Todesser gestanden. Bis zu dem Tag, da in Hogwarts Unterlagen aufgetaucht waren. Schnell hatte sich herausgestellt, dass es sich um Unterlagen von Albus Dumbledore handelte. Hauptsächlich Dokumente, die sich mit den Aktivitäten des Orden des Phönix befassten. Diese Unterlagen bewiesen eindeutig, dass Draco Malfoy Dumbledores Spion gewesen war. Wenige Tage darauf wurde Draco Malfoy offiziell vom Ministerium frei gesprochen. Allerdings in Abwesenheit, denn niemand wusste, wo er sich befand. Auch Tonks hatte seine Spur schon früh verloren. Es schien, als sei der Slytherin vom Erdboden verschluckt worden.

Harry war immer noch sauer, dass sie ausgerechnet ihn nach Amerika geschickt hatte. In das Land, aus dem die letzte Nachricht von Malfoy gekommen war. Das war im März 1998 gewesen.

Jetzt sollte ausgerechnet er den Menschen suchen, mit dem er sich nie verstanden hatte. Vom ersten Tag an hatten er und Draco Malfoy sich gehasst. Sie hatten keine noch so kleine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, diese Abneigung öffentlich zur Schau zu stellen. Von ihren Duellen sprach man noch heute in Hogwarts, auch wenn die Feindseligkeiten zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin längst der Vergangenheit angehörten.

Er konnte noch immer nicht verstehen, warum Tonks ausgerechnet ihn auserkoren hatte. Es wären genug andere Auroren verfügbar gewesen und einige von ihnen waren dem arroganten Schönling gegenüber durchaus fast freundlich gesonnen. Und vice versa. Was sein Verhältnis zu Malfoy betraf, so hatte es sich nie gebessert. Nicht, dass Harry es nicht versucht hätte. Mehr als einmal wollte er den Slytherin besuchen, nachdem dieser verhaftet worden war. Jedes Mal hatte Draco Malfoy sich geweigert. Es war, als wolle er ihm nicht erzählen, warum er die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Etwas, das Harry dem Mitschüler bis heute übel nahm. Er hatte es ihm nie erklärt.

Vermutlich würde er es auch nie erfahren, denn Harry war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass Draco Malfoy entweder nicht gefunden werden wollte, oder aber längst nicht mehr am Leben war.

Schließlich waren noch genügend Todesser auf freiem Fuß und jeder von ihnen, der damals in Hogwarts gewesen war, wusste von dem Verrat des Slytherin. Einschließlich seines Vaters, dem ebenfalls damals die Flucht geglückt war.

Lucius Malfoy, einer der engsten Vertrauten von Voldemort, würde selbst seinem eigenen Sohn einen solchen Verrat niemals verzeihen. Harry war sich sicher, dass Malfoy Senior nichts unversucht lassen würde, seinen Sohn zu finden. Wenn er ihn nicht schon längst gefunden hatte. Immerhin war auch er hier in den Vereinigten Staaten gesehen worden. Wohl einer der Hauptgründe für die Chefin der Auroren, endlich aktiv zu werden.

Und im Moment sprach vieles dafür, dass Draco Malfoy nicht mehr am Leben war. Niemand hatte ihn in den vergangenen fünf Jahren gesehen. Die letzten Spuren verliefen sich in der Zaubererwelt Washingtons, die nicht weit von Georgetown entfernt lag.

Während Harry auf seinen bestellten Kaffee wartete, griff er nach einer der Zeitungen, die überall in diesem Bistro herumlagen. Ohne großes Interesse blätterte er durch die Zeitschrift und warf hin und wieder einen Blick auf die Bilder. Seine Gedanken waren in England, bei Tonks. Er suchte immer noch nach einer Möglichkeit, seine Vorgesetzte davon zu überzeugen, dass diese Suche zu nichts führen würde.

„Scheiße", entfuhr es Harry plötzlich und er starrte auf ein Bild, das ihn geradezu anzuspringen drohte. Das Bild zeigte einen Mann mit blonden Haaren und einem Paar grauer Augen, die Harry verdammt bekannt vorkamen. Schließlich hatte er sie sieben Jahre lang fast täglich gesehen. Der Mann, der ihn da mitten aus der Zeitung heraus anlächelte, war niemand anderes als sein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad und er hatte sich noch nicht einmal sonderlich verändert. Bis auf eine Sache. Der junge Mann auf dem Bild lächelte. Etwas, das Harry sieben Jahre lang nicht ein einziges Mal gesehen hatte.

Schnell überflog Harry den Artikel. Es war der Bericht einer Modenschau, die erst vor wenigen Tagen hier in Washington stattgefunden hatte. Angeblich hieß der Mann auf dem Photo John Doe und war der neue Top Dressman irgendeines Modedesigners den Harry nicht mal kannte.

„John Doe, so ein Blödsinn", murmelte er vor sich hin, als eine junge Kellnerin ihm einen Becher Kaffee auf den Tisch stellte. „Kann ich die haben?", fragte er die junge Frau und hielt die Zeitung hoch. Die Kellnerin sah auf die Zeitschrift und nickte. „Klar, die ist eh von gestern ..." Bevor sie ihren Satz beenden konnte, war Harry aufgesprungen und hatte ihr Geld für den Kaffee in die Hand gedrückt. „Engländer", stellte sie nur kopfschüttelnd fest, als sie dem jungen Mann hinterher blickte, der längst durch die Tür verschwunden war.

Draußen vor der Tür blickte Harry noch einmal auf das Foto in der Zeitung. Es gab keinen Zweifel, der Dressman war niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy. Harry musste lachen. Dressman, das passte. Jetzt musste er ihn nur noch finden. Und vor allem musste er ihn vor Lucius Malfoy finden. Harry wusste, dass einige Todesser nach Amerika geflüchtet waren und es gab wohl kaum einen unter ihnen, der nicht zumindest Lucius Malfoy kannte. Und nur ein Blinder würde die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Vater und Sohn nicht erkennen. Selbst wenn Lucius Malfoy das Bild nicht sehen würde, er würde ganz bestimmt davon erfahren.

~~ooOoo~~

Keine zwei Stunden später stand Harry Potter vor der Sekretärin der Model-Agentur, die ihm das Büro des Modedesigners genannt hatte. Das Schild auf dem Schreibtisch verkündete, dass er es mit Karen Rentron zu tun hatte. Er hielt der blonden Sekretärin das Foto unter die Nase. „Wo finde ich diesen Mann?", fragte er nach einer kurzen Begrüßung, in der er sich lediglich mit seinem Namen vorgestellt hatte. Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht mehr los, dass er Draco Malfoy so schnell wie möglich finden musste. Und wenn es etwas gab, worauf Harry sich immer hatte verlassen können, dann war das sein Gefühl. Zumindest, solange es um seinen Job ging.

„Das darf ich Ihnen nicht sagen", erwiderte die Sekretärin freundlich aber sehr bestimmt, während sie sich den jungen Mann vor sich genauer ansah. „Sie werden doch wohl verstehen, dass wir nicht einfach so Adressen herausgeben können. Aber Sie können gerne eine Nachricht für John hinterlassen. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass er sie so schnell wie möglich bekommt."

Harry seufzte leise. Wie sollte er der jungen Frau klar machen, dass es dann schon zu spät sein könnte. „Sie könnten ihn doch anrufen. Wir sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen. Er wird sich ganz sicherlich an mich erinnern." Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass Draco nicht gleich wieder die Flucht ergreifen würde, wenn er seinen Namen hörte. Bis jetzt wusste er immer noch nicht, warum Draco Malfoy von heute auf morgen den Kontakt zu Tonks abgebrochen hatte. Vielleicht wollte er ja von seiner Vergangenheit nichts mehr wissen.

„Sie sind mit John zusammen zur Schule gegangen? Sie kennen ihn?", fragte die Sekretärin jetzt mit großen Augen und Harry konnte nicht verstehen, was daran so außergewöhnlich war. Jeder war schließlich mit anderen Menschen zusammen zur Schule gegangen.

„Ja, wir sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen", wiederholte er seine Aussage. „Rufen Sie ihn doch einfach an und fragen Sie ihn. Er wird es Ihnen sicherlich bestätigen. Auch wenn wir nicht die besten Freunde waren. Es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die er dringend erfahren muss", forderte er die Sekretärin noch mal auf zum Telefonhörer zu greifen. Ganz egal, was Draco Malfoy in der Zukunft vorhatte, er sollte doch zumindest erfahren, dass das Zaubereiministerium ihn nicht mehr suchte. Und vielleicht sollte ihn jemand warnen, dass dafür andere auf der Suche nach ihm waren, die wesentlich ungemütlicher werden konnten, als die Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums für Zauberei. Allen voran sein eigener Vater.

Aber die Sekretärin griff nicht zum Telefonhörer. „Sie kennen ihn also wirklich von damals? Sie wissen, wie er heißt?" Die Stimme der Sekretärin klang ungläubig und verwirrte Harry nur noch mehr.

„Natürlich! Das sage ich doch die ganze Zeit." Er wurde langsam ungeduldig. Was sollten diese ständigen Fragen. Sie tat ja geradezu so, als sei es etwas Ungewöhnliches, dabei gab es in England durchaus noch mehr Leute, die Draco Malfoy kannten. Die wenigsten davon mochten ihn. Zugegeben. Harry war da keine Ausnahme. Aber zumindest kannten sie ihn. Obwohl kennen vielleicht doch das falsche Wort war. Sie wussten, wie er hieß, wo er herkam und wer seine Eltern waren. Wirklich gekannt hatte wohl niemand den Slytherin. Dabei war Harry sich sicher gewesen, ihn zu kennen. Er hatte ihn fast sieben Jahre lang beobachtet. Er wusste, dass Draco Malfoy keine Erbsen mochte, am liebsten Vanilleeis aß und er hatte damals die Launen seines Erzfeindes an dessen Schritt erkannt. Nur, dass Draco ein Spion war, das hatte er nicht gewusst.

Aber offensichtlich schien diese Karen Rentron ihn noch weniger zu kennen. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, dass der Slytherin nicht John, sondern Draco hieß. Was hatte Draco bloß dazu veranlasst, seinen Namen zu ändern? Er konnte nicht wirklich auf der Flucht sein, sonst hätte er alles versucht, das Bild in der Zeitung zu verhindern, auf dem ihn jeder erkennen würde, der ihm je begegnet war. Harry war aber auch nicht bereit, Dracos Geheimnis preiszugeben. Es musste einen Grund geben, warum die Sekretärin seinen Namen nicht kannte und den würde er gerne von Draco Malfoy selbst erfahren.

„Können Sie es beweisen?", fragte ihn jetzt die Sekretärin und brachte Harry endgültig aus der Ruhe. Wie sollte er es beweisen?

„Ich könnte Bilder aus England kommen lassen, aber das würde ein paar Tage dauern", sagte Harry nachdenklich. Es würde dauern und vor allem hatte Harry keine Ahnung, wie er der Sekretärin erklären sollte, dass die Bilder sich bewegten.

„Er hat eine Tätowierung auf dem linken Unterarm", stellte Harry dann leise fest. Harry hatte damals das Dunkle Mal auf Draco Malfoys Arm gesehen. Es war bei ihrem letzten Quidditch Match gewesen und Harry hatte hoch oben in der Luft das Gleichgewicht verloren, als er es mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. Nach dem Krieg war Harry überzeugt gewesen, dass dieses Mal irgendwann verschwinden würde. So wie ein Fluch endete, wenn der Zauberer, der ihn ausgesprochen hatte, starb. Das Dunkle Mal war das Werk Voldemorts gewesen. So wie auch die Narbe, die Harry auf der Stirn trug. Doch Narbe und Mal überdauerten den Dunklen Magier. Sehr zu Harrys Leidwesen, gab es doch immer wieder Menschen, die seine Narbe sehen, ja sogar berühren wollten

„Das stimmt", bestätigte die Sekretärin erstaunt und riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. „Er versteckt es immer. Ich glaube nicht, dass mehr als eine Handvoll Menschen diese Tätowierung kennen." Sie zögerte einen Moment und zeigte dann auf eine Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes. „Darf ich Sie bitten, einen Moment zu warten, während ich ein paar Telefonate erledige?"

Harry nickte und ging auf die Tür zu. Er betrat den gemütlichen, hell eingerichteten Raum und ließ sich in einem der bequemen Sessel nieder. Durch die geschlossene Tür konnte er zwar die Stimme der Sekretärin hören, verstand aber nicht, was sie sagte. Missmutig betrachtete er die Bilder an der Wand und entdeckte darunter einige von Draco Malfoy.

Harry stand auf und sah sich die Bilder genauer an. Obwohl diese Bilder ganz eindeutig Draco Malfoy zeigten, waren sie anders. Draco hatte sich zwar äußerlich kaum verändert, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck, seine Haltung, seine ganze Ausstrahlung hatten sich verändert. Das war nicht mehr der kalte, arrogante Draco Malfoy, mit dem er sieben Jahre lang zur Schule gegangen war. Der Mann auf den Bildern hatte ein freundliches, warmes Lächeln und Harry musste zugeben, dass er sogar richtig gut aussah. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und erinnerte sich an den alten Draco. Schon damals war er der Meinung gewesen, dass der Slytherin wirklich gut aussah, aber das hatte er nie jemandem erzählt. Schließlich war er sein Erzfeind gewesen.

Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein, was Hermione zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er war direkt von Tonks Büro zu seiner besten Freundin gestürmt, um ihr von der Ungerechtigkeit zu berichten. In seinen Schimpftiraden hatten weder Tonks noch Malfoy sonderlich gut abgeschnitten. Hermione hatte ihn nur angesehen und etwas gemurmelt, was sich für ihn verdammt nach 'Was sich liebt, das neckt sich' angehört hatte. Daraufhin war er erst richtig sauer geworden. Hermione hatte ihn schließlich gefragt, ob er denn noch immer glaube, dass es wirklich Zufall sei, dass ausnahmslos alle seine Affären blond gewesen waren. Harry hatte ihr damals nur noch an den Kopf geworfen, dass ihr wohl die Schwangerschaft nicht bekäme, und war aus dem Haus gestürmt, wobei er fast Ron umgerannt hatte. Einen Tag danach war er nach Amerika geflogen.

Die Sekretärin riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als sie den Raum betrat und auf einem Sessel neben ihm Platz nahm. Harry sah ihr an, dass sie nervös war. Sie spielte mit einer der langen blonden Strähnen, die ihr ins Gesicht hingen.

„Und? Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte Harry ungehalten. Er wusste nicht, was er von dem merkwürdigen Verhalten der jungen Frau halten sollte. Etwas schien ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung zu sein und er wusste nicht, was es war. Ein Zustand, der ihm nicht sonderlich gefiel.

„Er möchte Sie sehen, aber ich soll Ihnen zunächst ein paar Dinge erklären." Sie stand auf, ging auf den kleinen Tisch zu, der in der Ecke neben der Tür stand und griff nach einem der Kaffeebecher. Sie hielt ihn hoch und sah Harry fragend an. Harry nickte widerwillig. Wenn er schon unnötig viel Zeit hier verbringen sollte, dann wenigstens mit Kaffee.

Sie kam mit einem Tablett, auf dem zwei Becher Kaffee, Sahne und Zucker standen, zurück und stellte es auf den kleinen Beistelltisch zwischen den Sesseln. Karen setzte sich, schlug die Beine übereinander und stützte den rechten Arm auf die Sessellehne.

„Sie sagten, dass John sich an Sie erinnern würde. Nun, er tut es nicht. So wie er sich an gar nichts erinnert, das vor dem 10. April 1998 passiert ist." Sie machte eine Pause und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. Harry sah sie erstaunt an und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als die Sekretärin weiter sprach. „Keiner weiß wirklich, was damals genau passiert ist. Die wenigen Zeugen sprachen von einem Mann mit langen, blonden Haaren, den sie nur noch von hinten gesehen haben, als er weglief. Tatsache ist jedoch, dass jemand John schwer verletzt und vermutlich auch umgebracht hätte, wenn nicht diese Zeugen, eine Gruppe französischer Touristen, plötzlich erschienen wären. Danach lag John fast zwei Monate im Koma, und als er aufwachte, konnte er sich an nichts erinnern. Weder an das, was passiert war, noch an seinen Namen oder wo er herkam. Das Krankenhaus und die Polizei haben wochenlang versucht, etwas über ihn herauszubekommen. Man hatte auch die englischen Behörden eingeschaltet, weil sein Dialekt eben sehr britisch klang. Aber auch dort schien ihn weder jemand zu kennen, geschweige denn zu vermissen. Irgendwann hat die Polizei aufgegeben."

Harry sah Karen erschrocken an. Also hatte Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn schon damals gefunden. Zumindest passte die Beschreibung eines Mannes mit langen, blonden Haaren durchaus auf das Familienoberhaupt der Malfoys. Dass man in England nichts über Draco Malfoy herausgefunden hatte, war nicht weiter erstaunlich. Die Familie Malfoy hielt nicht viel von Muggeln und ihrer Welt. Man kannte sie dort schlicht und ergreifend nicht.

Harry atmete tief durch und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. „Ich möchte im Moment noch nicht allzu viel sagen, bevor ich nicht mit Mal ... äh, Draco selber gesprochen habe. Könnten Sie bitte versuchen, in der Zwischenzeit keine Bilder mehr von ihm zu veröffentlichen?", bat er die Sekretärin, die ihn nur fragend anschaute. Harry wusste, dass er eine Erklärung liefern musste und nun nannte er auch den Namen des Slytherin. Draco hatte ihn ihr nicht verheimlicht, er kannte ihn selbst nicht mehr. „Der blonde Mann, von dem die Zeugen gesprochen haben, gehört zu einer Gruppe von Verbrechern, die hinter ihm her sind und die nichts unversucht lassen werden, ihn zu töten. Draco hat als verdeckter Ermittler gearbeitet und ist am Ende aufgeflogen. Dieses Foto in der Zeitung wird sie wieder auf seine Spur bringen." Harry sah Karen an und hoffte, dass er es ihr abkaufte. Es war ja noch nicht einmal gelogen. Innerlich dankte er seinem letzten Liebhaber dafür, dass er sich mit ihm immer irgendwelche Muggelkrimis hatte anschauen müssen. Er war sich sicher, dass Karen ihm die Wahrheit ganz bestimmt nicht abgenommen hätte. Erfahrungsgemäß reagierten erwachsene Muggel ein wenig sonderbar, wenn man ihnen von Hexen und Zauberern erzählte.

„Oh Gott! Sie meinen, er ist wirklich in Gefahr?" Karen schlug die Hand vor den Mund und Harry sah, dass ihre Sorge echt war. Scheinbar bestand zwischen den beiden mehr als nur ein kollegiales Verhältnis. Harry versuchte, den Stich in seinem Herzen zu ignorieren.

„Ja, und diese Leute schrecken wirklich vor nichts zurück. Wenn jemand nach ihm fragt, erzählen Sie meinetwegen etwas von einer Reise nach China, aber geben Sie auf keinen Fall seine Adresse weiter." Harry wusste, dass Lucius Malfoy sicherlich nicht höflich fragen würde. Der blonde Todesser hatte keinerlei Skrupel, Muggel zu verhexen und zu töten. Es gab mehr als nur einen Weg, an Informationen zu kommen. Harry musste Draco wegbringen, und das so schnell wie möglich.

„Ich glaube, Sie sollten jetzt besser zu ihm gehen." Karen schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können und Harry nickte nur stumm, während die blonde Sekretärin aufstand und zu ihrem Schreibtisch ging.

Einen Augenblick später stand sie mit ihrem Mantel über dem Arm in der Tür. „Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie zu ihm", forderte sie Harry auf ihr zu folgen. Harry stand auf und verließ gemeinsam mit ihr das Büro.

Sie gingen hinunter in die Tiefgarage. Keiner der beiden sprach ein Wort, während sie in einen grünen Pontiac stiegen. Während der kurzen Fahrt dachte Harry an den Draco Malfoy, den er gekannt hatte. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Malfoy nicht einmal mehr wusste, wie er hieß.

Der Wagen hielt vor einem kleinen Haus in der N Street. Harry wurde bewusst, dass er vor wenigen Stunden nur zwei Querstraßen weiter in einem Bistro gesessen hatte und er fragte sich, ob es Zufall war, dass Draco Malfoy so dicht an dem Ort wohnte, der das Washington der Muggel von dem der Zauberer trennte.

Auf einmal durchschoss es Harry wie ein Blitz. Zaubererwelt. Wenn Draco Malfoy sich an nichts erinnern konnte, wusste er dann überhaupt, was er war? Und wenn er es nicht wusste, wie sollte er es ihm dann bitte erklären? Wieder einmal verfluchte er Tonks dafür, dass sie ihn hier hergeschickt hatte.

Harry stieg aus dem Pontiac und schaute sich das Haus genauer an. Es sah friedlich aus, fast schon unscheinbar. Auch das passte so überhaupt nicht zu dem Draco Malfoy, den er gekannt hatte. Er ging auf die Eingangstür zu. Als er merkte, dass Karen ihm nicht folgte. Blieb er stehen und drehte sich um. Er sah sie fragend an. Sie schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und stieg wieder in ihr Auto ein. Harry sah dem Wagen noch nach, bis dieser in die Wisconsin Avenue abgebogen war. Dann drehte er sich um und ging auf das Haus zu. Vor der Tür zögerte er einen Moment. Er wusste nicht, was er Draco Malfoy sagen sollte. Er wusste nicht, wie er ihn begrüßen sollte. Sie waren nie Freunde gewesen, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber von all dem wusste Draco nichts mehr.

Entschlossen hob er seine Hand und wollte gerade auf die Klingel drücken, als die Tür geöffnet wurde.


	2. Chapter 2

Unruhig lief der blonde, junge Mann in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Er war nervös. Er war nervös, seit Karen ihn angerufen und von dem fremden Besucher erzählt hatte, der bei ihr im Büro aufgetaucht war. Seit Jahren lebte er ein Leben, das nicht sein eigenes war und nun war da plötzlich jemand, der ihn angeblich kannte, jemand der angeblich wusste, wer er war und wo er herkam. Ein Mann aus seiner Vergangenheit, an die er selbst sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Er war immer überzeugt gewesen, dass er irgendwo zur Schule gegangen war. Allerdings hatte es in den letzten Jahren genug Gelegenheiten gegeben, die ihn an seiner Schulbildung hatten zweifeln lassen. Oft waren es die einfachsten Dinge, die er nicht hatte erklären können. Dinge wie die Frage, wo der Strom herkam oder wie eine Mikrowelle funktioniert. Sachen, die Kinder heute, wie vermutlich auch schon damals, in der Schule lernten. Er hatte es immer wieder auf seinen Gedächtnisverlust geschoben, ohne sich je wirklich sicher zu sein. Denn andere Dinge, wie lesen, schreiben oder gar rechnen beherrschte er schließlich. Nur an die Sache mit den Kugelschreibern hatte er sich erst wieder langsam gewöhnen müssen. Bis heute hatte er das Gefühl, nicht immer mit ihnen geschrieben zu haben. Sein Füller, ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Karen, lag schon besser in der Hand und schrieb sich auch deutlich besser. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er etwas schrieb, schien etwas falsch zu sein. Insgeheim hatte er immer gehofft, dass sein Gedächtnis irgendwann einmal zurückkehren würde.

Im Gegensatz zu den Ärzten. Die Ärzte hatten ihn längst aufgegeben. Man hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sich wohl damit abfinden müsse, seine Erinnerungen für immer verloren zu haben. Er wollte es nicht glauben. Er wusste, dass er nicht John Doe hieß. Das war ein Name, den ihm die Ärzte damals im Krankenhaus gegeben hatten. Wie sie es mit jedem Unbekannten machten. Egal ob lebendig oder tot.

Er war nicht tot, obwohl er sich manchmal wünschte, er wäre es. Warum hatte ihn der Mann, der ihn damals überfallen hatte, nicht einfach getötet. Es hätte vieles einfacher gemacht.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr an den Mann erinnern, der ihn überfallen hatte. Er wusste nur, was die Zeugen berichtet hatten. Er war aufgewacht und hatte nicht gewusst, wo er war, oder wie er überhaupt dorthin gekommen war. Man hatte ihm erzählt, dass er überfallen worden war, fast getötet worden wäre.

Er hatte Glück gehabt, er hatte überlebt. Aber war es wirklich Glück gewesen? Was für ein Leben lebte er denn? Er wusste nichts von sich selbst. Als er im Krankenhaus aufgewacht war, hatten die Ärzte sein Alter auf ungefähr 20 geschätzt. Er wusste nicht einmal, wie alt er genau war, oder wann er Geburtstag hatte. Er wusste gar nichts.

Manchmal, ganz selten, sah er Bilder in seinem Kopf. Merkwürdige Bilder. Seltsam aber vertraut. Dann wieder waren es Bilder, die ihm Angst machten. Meist waren es nur Sekunden, bevor sie wieder verschwanden. Aber irgendwo, ganz tief in seinem Inneren, waren sie verborgen. Warteten nur darauf befreit zu werden.

Nein, er hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben und Karens Anruf hatte diese Hoffnung wieder geweckt. Da war jemand, der ihm erzählen konnte, woher er kam, der wusste, wie er hieß. Er musste doch Familie haben, Freunde, ein Leben. Er hatte nie verstehen können, warum ihn niemand vermisst hatte. Wenn nicht hier in der Stadt oder diesem Land, dann doch wenigstens irgendwo anders auf dieser Welt. Doch so sehr sich die Polizei auch bemüht hatte, so viel internationale Behörden auch eingebunden worden waren, am Ende hatte er sich damit abfinden müssen, dass es niemanden gab, der ihn vermisste.

Heute lebte er ein Leben, um das ihn andere beneideten. Er hatte Erfolg. Doch all das verdankte er Karen.

Karen. Er seufzte leise. Er hatte sie im Krankenhaus kennengelernt. Sie hatte einen Autounfall gehabt. In der Cafeteria des Krankenhauses waren sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet. Er hatte vor dem Automaten für Süßigkeiten gestanden, von dem er nicht wusste, wie er funktionierte.

Es war eine dieser vielen Gelegenheiten, an denen er beinahe verzweifelt wäre. Auch die Ärzte hatten es auf den Unfall geschoben. Karen hatte ihm geholfen. Genau so, wie sie ihm in den letzten Jahren immer wieder geholfen hatte.

Das Gedächtnis war schon etwas Seltsames. Das hatte er bereits im Krankenhaus begriffen. Es waren die vielen Kleinigkeiten. Nicht nur die grundlegenden Dinge, die eine gute Schulbildung mit sich brachte. Wie er die Sache mit dem Strom nicht verstanden hatte, so war er an Radios gescheitert und hatte beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, als der Toast aus dem Toaster kam.

Dann war da diese Geschichte mit dem Besen gewesen, den Karen ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Sie hatte etwas von der Treppe gemurmelt und war im Bad verschwunden. Er musste leise lachen, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er, statt damit die Treppe zu fegen, sich auf den Besen gesetzt hatte. Er hatte nie verstanden, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, es war ihm damals einfach richtig erschienen. Karen hatte sich fast totgelacht, als er mit dem Besen zwischen den Beinen durch das Haus gelaufen war. Dann hatte sie ihm gezeigt, was man damit noch machen konnte.

Autos kannte er zwar, aber er hatte nicht gewusst, wie man sie fährt. Computer waren ihm völlig fremd gewesen. Dafür kannte er Pflanzen, von denen Karen noch nie etwas gehört hatte, und konnte stundenlang Tiere beschreiben, die es nach Karens Meinung gar nicht gab.

Eines späten Abends, als sie am Potomac spazieren gegangen waren und eine Eule gesehen hatten, war sein erster Kommentar gewesen 'Oh, die Post ist da' und Karen hatte ihn ziemlich verdutzt angeschaut, während er mit den Schultern gezuckt hatte. Die Eule war weiter geflogen und Karen hatte mal wieder behauptet, dass er wohl doch von einem anderen Planeten stammen müsse. Sie hatten beide darüber gelacht.

Er hatte Karen viel zu verdanken. Sie hatte ihn aufgenommen, als er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war, sie hatte ihm seinen ersten Job als Dressman besorgt. Ein Job, in dem er offensichtlich gut war, denn er musste mittlerweile immer wieder Aufträge ablehnen. Sie war da gewesen, als niemand für ihn da gewesen war und sie hatte nie etwas dafür verlangt.

Sie hatte ihm sein altes Leben nicht zurückgeben können, aber sie hatte ihm geholfen, sich in seinem neuen Leben zurechtzufinden. Und jetzt war sie es gewesen, die ihn angerufen hatte, die ihm gesagt hatte, dass jemand aus seiner Vergangenheit bei ihr im Büro stand.

Jemand, der von seiner Tätowierung wusste. Instinktiv griff er mit seiner rechten Hand nach dem hässlichen Bild auf seinem linken Unterarm. Er hatte alles Mögliche versucht um diese Tätowierung loszuwerden, aber sie war immer wieder gekommen. Ärzte waren verzweifelt und konnten es sich nicht erklären und irgendwann hatte er aufgegeben. Er wusste nicht, woher er diese Tätowierung hatte, aber sie machte ihm Angst. Es war ihm, als erinnerte sie ihn an etwas, aber er konnte es nicht greifen.

Er schob den Ärmel hoch und betrachtete den hässlichen Totenschädel, aus dessen Mundhöhle eine Schlange herauskam. Manchmal war ihm, als würde sich die Schlange bewegen.

Diese Tätowierung gehörte zu seiner Vergangenheit; eigentlich war sie das Einzige, was er von seiner Vergangenheit wusste und manchmal war er sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich wissen wollte, was sie bedeutete und warum er sie hatte. Vielleicht hatte es ja einen Grund gegeben, dass man damals nichts über ihn herausgefunden hatte. Es schien fast so, als hätte er nie existiert. Vielleicht war er ja ein Verbrecher, der seine Spuren verwischt hatte. Solche Gedanken machten ihm Angst. Er wusste nicht, wo er herkam und er konnte alles Mögliche sein. Karen hatte einmal die Vermutung geäußert, dass er vor etwas oder jemandem auf der Flucht gewesen sein könnte und dass ihm andere Menschen dabei geholfen haben mussten. Das hörte sich nicht gerade nach dem an, was er selbst als einen anständigen Lebenswandel bezeichnete.

Mit einem Mal war er sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob er wirklich wissen wollte, woher er kam. Jetzt, da er die Chance dazu hatte, überkamen ihn Zweifel. Was, wenn der geheimnisvolle Fremde ihm Dinge erzählen konnte, die er lieber nicht wissen wollte. Vielleicht war sein Leben, so wie es jetzt war, die bessere Alternative. All die Jahre hatte er sich so sehr nach Antworten gesehnt und jetzt fürchtete er sich vor diesen Antworten. Hatte er sich danach gesehnt, weil sie immer so unerreichbar schienen? Jetzt waren diese Antworten zum Greifen nah und er bekam Angst.

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als er ein bekanntes Geräusch hörte. Karens Auto. Er ging durch den langen Flur zum Fenster und sah den grünen Pontiac, erkannte Karen. Dann sah er den Mann, der aus dem Auto stieg. Dunkelhaarig, schlank und vermutlich nur ein wenig größer, als er selbst es mit seinen 1,85 m war. Karen hatte recht gehabt. Er sah wirklich gut aus.

Trotz seiner Nervosität musste er lächeln. Es war kein ungewohntes Bild, Karen mit einem fremden Mann vor seiner Tür zu sehen. In regelmäßigen Abständen schleppte dieses unmögliche Frauenzimmer irgendwelche Männer an, von denen sie der festen Überzeugung war, dass sie zu ihm passen würden. Und immer mal wieder hatte er sich auf den ein oder anderen von ihnen eingelassen, um dann schnell zu merken, dass keiner von ihnen der Richtige war. Er wusste nicht, wonach er suchte, er wusste eigentlich auch nicht, ob er überhaupt suchte. Manchmal war ihm, als hätte es da jemanden gegeben. Vor langer Zeit, in der Erinnerung, die irgendwo ganz tief in seinem Gedächtnis verborgen war.

Er betrachtete den jungen Mann, der offensichtlich nur zögernd den schmalen Gartenweg entlang ging. Dieser Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren war also mit ihm zur Schule gegangen. Karen hatte erzählt, dass der Fremde nicht sein bester Freund gewesen war, aber mehr auch nicht. Ihm gefiel, was er sah und auch wenn er Angst vor der Wahrheit hatte, er wollte diesen geheimnisvollen schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann näher kennenlernen. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, was es war, aber von dem jungen Mann ging seiner Ansicht nach keine Gefahr aus. Dieser Mann, der dort den Gartenweg hinauf kam, erweckte seine Neugier und schien ihn gleichzeitig zu beruhigen. Die Gedanken an seine Vergangenheit, in der er sich selbst als Verbrecher gesehen hatte, waren auf einmal verschwunden. Oft war er in der Vergangenheit Menschen begegnet, die ihm Angst gemacht hatten. Er hatte nicht immer sagen können, warum. Einmal war es die Haarfarbe gewesen, ein anderes Mal waren es Stimmen und wieder ein anderes Mal ein Gesichtsausdruck. Er wusste nicht, woran ihn diese Menschen erinnerten, aber, was immer es auch war, es machte ihm Angst.

Und nun war da ein Mensch, der wirklich aus seiner Vergangenheit kam und er hatte keine Angst. Ohne zu wissen warum, wusste er, dass er dem Mann, der jetzt gleich vor seiner Tür stehen würde, vertrauen könnte.

Er trat von dem Fenster zurück und blieb an der Tür stehen. Er hörte die Schritte, spürte, dass der junge Mann offensichtlich zögerte. Er griff nach der Türklinke und öffnete die Tür.

Niemand sagte ein Wort. Die beiden ehemaligen Klassenkameraden sahen sich nur an. Der eine erkannte den Menschen, mit dem er sich viele Jahre gestritten hatte, der andere sah einen Menschen, von dem er wusste, dass er ihn eigentlich kennen müsste.

Der Dressman sah in ein paar grüne Augen, die sich hinter schwarzen Haaren versteckten. In dem Moment, in dem er seinem Gegenüber in die Augen sah, schien ein Film abzulaufen. Bilder, die viel zu schnell wieder verschwunden waren. Ein Tier, einem Löwen nicht unähnlich und doch anders, die Farben Rot und Gold, merkwürdige Kleidung.

Ohne zu wissen warum, griff er mit seiner rechten Hand an seine linke Seite. Er griff ins Leere, ohne zu wissen, wonach er hatte greifen wollen.

Harry lächelte, als er die Bewegung sah. Draco Malfoy mochte vielleicht sein Gedächtnis verloren haben, aber seine Reflexe waren gut wie eh und je und etwas musste diese Bewegung ausgelöst haben. Eine Bewegung, die Harry nur zu gut kannte. Draco hatte versucht, nach etwas zu greifen, das er offensichtlich nicht mehr hatte. Er hatte genau das getan, was jeder von ihnen immer getan hatte, wenn die beiden aufeinandergetroffen waren. Er hatte nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi", war alles, was Draco Malfoy herausbrachte, während er noch überlegte, was ihn zu dieser merkwürdigen Bewegung veranlasst hatte. Er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, es war einfach passiert. Doch je länger er darüber nachdachte, umso sehr verwirrte es ihn. Es war beinahe, als wäre es eine vertraute Reaktion gewesen. Nur was der Auslöser gewesen war, machte ihm Sorgen. Seine Haustür hatte er in den vergangenen Jahren mehr als einmal geöffnet. Nie hatte seine Hand dabei irgendwelche unwillkürlichen Bewegungen gemacht. Zumindest nicht, dass er sich daran erinnern konnte. Und während er sich überlege, ob er langsam verrückt wurde, hielten ihn die grünen Augen gefangen und eine unüberhörbare Stimme sagte ihm, dass er diese Augen kennen musste.

"Hallo, schön dich wieder zu sehen", erwiderte Harry und merkte im gleichen Moment, wie taktlos seine Antwort für Draco klingen musste. Doch ihm war wirklich nichts Besseres eingefallen. Was ihn allerdings viel mehr erstaunte, war die Tatsache, dass er sich tatsächlich freute, Draco Malfoy wieder zu sehen. Hätte ihm das jemand vor ein paar Jahren erzählt, er hätte denjenigen wohl ausgelacht. Oder besser noch: Er hätte demjenigen einen längeren Aufenthalt in der geschlossenen Abteilung von St. Mungos empfohlen. Doch der Mann, der ihm jetzt gegenüberstand, hatte auch nicht mehr besonders viel mit dem Draco Malfoy zu tun, mit dem er zur Schule gegangen war. Nicht einmal äußerlich.

Draco Malfoys ungewöhnlich blonde Haarfarbe und seinen schlanke Statur schienen das Einzige zu sein, was noch an den Jungen von damals erinnerte. Die einst so harten Gesichtszüge waren mit den Jahren weicher geworden, und graue Augen, in den Harry früher kaum mehr als Hass hatte entdecken können schienen ihn jetzt interessiert zu beobachten. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den arroganten, verwöhnten Sohn einer reichen Zaubererfamilie, die so unheimlich stolz auf ihre Reinblütigkeit gewesen war. Ganz im Gegenteil. Draco wirkte fast schon unsicher und schien sogar zu lächeln. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Draco Malfoy in den sieben gemeinsamen Schuljahren überhaupt einmal freundlich gelächelt hatte. Bestenfalls hatte er hinterhältig gegrinst.

Dann war da die Kleidung. Er hatte ihn nur selten ohne Umhang gesehen und selbst dann war Draco immer tadellos gekleidet gewesen. Jetzt trug er eine ziemlich verwaschene, blaue Jeans. Etwas, das er ebenso wenig an Draco gesehen hatte, wie das enge, schwarze T-Shirt. Und Harry konnte nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass die Sachen dem Gegenspieler seiner Jugend durchaus standen. Seine einst knabenhafte Gestalt war einem trainierten, muskulösen Oberkörper gewichen, der wohl kaum von selber gekommen war. Vermutlich verbrachte Draco mehr Zeit in einem Fitnessstudio als Harry. Überhaupt sah Draco unverschämt gut aus. Harry schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Wie um alles in der Welt kam er auf die Idee, Draco Malfoy als gutaussehend zu bezeichnen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er ihn nicht allzu offensichtlich angestarrt hatte.

Draco gab die Tür frei und deutete dem Besucher an, hereinzukommen. Harry ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und trat in den langen Flur des Hauses. Der Flur hatte nur ein Fenster neben der Haustür. Das meiste Licht drang durch die offen stehenden Türen hinein und beleuchtete den hellen Holzfußboden. An den Wänden hingen mehrere Bilder. Landschaften, die Harry sehr an die Umgebung Hogwarts erinnerten. Er fragte sich, was Draco dazu veranlasst hatte, gerade diese Bilder aufzuhängen.

Er folgte Draco den Flur entlang und staunte, als er in das große, helle Wohnzimmer trat. Die Bilder mochten an Schottland erinnern, aber dieser Raum war mehr als nur eine Erinnerung. In diesem Zimmer dominierte die Farbe Grün. Die gemütliche Couchgarnitur war grün, auf dem Esstisch auf der anderen Seite des Raumes lag eine grüne Tischdecke und die Vorhänge an den Seiten der riesigen Fensterfront waren ebenfalls grün. Harry grinste. Die silberne Stehlampe bei der Couchgarnitur passte ebenso gut in dieses Wohnzimmer, wie die silberfarbenen Übertöpfe der großen Pflanzen. Eigentlich fehlte nur noch das Slytherin-Wappen an der Wand.

"Setzen Sie sich doch", sagte der Draco, der so perfekt in dieses grünsilberne Ambiente passte, wie nur irgendetwas sonst. Er deutete auf die größere der beiden Couchen und nahm dann selbst auf dem Sessel Platz. Die Sonne, die durch die offene Terrassentür schien, ließ seine Haare glänzen. Harry setzte sich auf die Couch und sah Draco an. Er fühlte sich an alte Schulzeiten erinnert. All das hier war so typisch Malfoy, wie es nur sein konnte und Harry begann sich zu fragen, ob Draco wirklich sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte, oder ob er allen nur etwas vorspielte. Zu dem alten Draco Malfoy hätte es gepasst. Aber dieser neue Draco war unsicher und spielte ganz bestimmt keine Rolle. Doch offensichtlich waren seine Erinnerungen noch irgendwo vorhanden. Die Bewegung bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, dieses Zimmer, all das sprach dafür.

Draco nahm zwei Gläser vom Tablett, das auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stand und hielt den Krug mit Eistee hoch. Harry nickte und Draco schenkte ihnen ein. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und sah Harry mit fragenden Augen an.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten beim 'du' bleiben", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln, das ziemlich gequält aussah. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Er war für Draco Malfoy ein völlig Fremder, obwohl ihm dieser so vertraut war. Jede Bewegung kam ihm bekannt vor. Er wusste nicht, was er erzählen sollte. Sie waren nie Freunde gewesen. Vom ersten Tag an hatten sie sich gestritten. Von all dem wusste Draco nichts mehr. Harry wusste nicht, ob es richtig war, es ihm zu verheimlichen. Er konnte es sich selber nicht erklären, aber er wollte den Mann, der ihm da gegenübersaß, kennenlernen. Er wollte sein Vertrauen gewinnen. Das würde er nicht, wenn er ihm von dem Streit erzählte. Irgendetwas an diesem Draco faszinierte ihn, zog ihn magisch an und er wusste nicht, was es war und vor allem nicht, warum er es nicht damals schon bemerkt hatte.

"Ich bin Harry. Harry Potter. Wir sind in die gleiche Klasse gegangen." Er schluckte. Nein, er würde ihm nicht sagen, dass sie jede Gelegenheit genutzt hatten, um sich zu streiten. Zumindest würde er es ihm jetzt noch nicht sagen. Irgendwann musste Draco es erfahren, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Vielleicht war es hier und jetzt auch eine Chance für die beiden ehemaligen Feinde. Eine Chance, von vorne anzufangen. Vielleicht konnten sie außerhalb der Welt der Zauberer und Hexen ihre alten Unstimmigkeiten beilegen. Hier war Draco Malfoy nicht der Sohn eines Todessers, hier war er im Moment nicht einmal Draco Malfoy. Außerdem hatte Draco im Kampf gegen Voldemort ganz klar gezeigt, auf welcher Seite er stand, auch wenn Harry den wahren Grund dafür nie erfahren hatte.

"Sie.. äh ... du kennst mich also wirklich?" Draco Malfoy wusste nicht, wo er anfangen sollte, als er Harry aus seinen Gedanken riss. Er hatte so viele Fragen und gleichzeitig Angst vor den Antworten. "Wie heiße ich wirklich?", fragte er vorsichtig, als wäre es etwas, über das man nicht spricht.

"Draco. Du bist Draco Malfoy. Ich weiß nicht, ob du einen zweiten Namen hast. Wenn ja, hast du ihn mir nie verraten", beantwortete Harry die erste Frage und er wusste, dass noch viele folgen würden. "Du bist 23 Jahre alt."

"Draco Malfoy", wiederholte Draco seinen eigenen Namen langsam und betonte dabei jede Silbe. "Nicht gerade ein gewöhnlicher Name, oder? Ich finde, er klingt nicht sonderlich englisch", stellte er fest, nachdem er ihn mehrmals wiederholt hatte.

Harry musste grinsen "Du bist auch alles andere als gewöhnlich gewesen, glaub' mir." Selbst wenn man die Streitereien ignorierte, Draco Malfoy war immer und überall aufgefallen. "Ich glaube, der Name kommt aus dem Französischen, aber sicher bin ich mir da nicht. Du bist aber auf jeden Fall Engländer, genau wie ich." Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was er alles von Draco Malfoy und seiner Familie wusste und er musste feststellen, dass es verdammt wenig war. "Soweit ich weiß, kommst du aus Wiltshire." Das hatte zumindest vor vielen Jahren im Tagespropheten so gestanden; ob es wirklich stimmte, wusste Harry nicht. Er hatte sich damals nicht sonderlich dafür interessiert.

"Bin ich ein Verbrecher?" Draco wollte diese Frage hinter sich bringen, auch wenn er Angst vor der Antwort hatte. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sein Besucher den Kopf schüttelte. Noch bevor Harry ihm erklären konnte, dass Draco von vielen Mitmenschen lange für einen Verbrecher gehalten wurde, oder ihm erklären konnte, warum das so war, kam auch schon die nächste Frage.

"Meine Eltern? Leben sie noch?" Draco schaute ihn unruhig an und Harry hätte diese Frage zu gerne ignoriert. Wie sollte er Draco klar machen, dass es vermutlich sein Vater gewesen war, der ihn damals überfallen hatte und vor allem, dass es sein Vater gewesen war, der seine Mutter getötet hatte. Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf und wollte gerade antworten, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Erleichtert lehnte sich Harry zurück, froh über die kleine Unterbrechung, während Draco nur widerstrebend aufstand und im Flur verschwand. Harry sah im nach. Erst jetzt wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass Draco nicht nur nicht wusste, wer er war, er wusste auch nichts von der Welt, in der er so lange gelebt hatte. Draco Malfoy wusste nicht, wer Voldemort war, er wusste nicht, was Hogwarts war und erst recht wusste er nichts von den Machenschaften seines Vaters. Wie sollte Harry ihm erklären, woher er kam, wenn Draco ihm vermutlich nicht ein Wort glauben würde.

Harry blickte zur Tür und wunderte sich ein wenig, dass es im Flur so still war. Er hatte damit gerechnet, Stimmen zu hören, aber es war kein Laut zu hören. Er hatte nicht einmal gehört, wie die Tür geöffnet worden war und ihn beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Er stand auf und ging leise zur Tür, die offen stand.

Er erschrak. Draco stand mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt neben dem kleinen Fenster, durch das man auf den Vorgarten und die Haustür stehen konnte. Er war kreidebleich. Harry durchquerte den Flur mit schnellen Schritten und blieb neben dem ehemaligen Klassenkameraden stehen. Draco reagierte nicht, sondern starrte wie gebannt auf das Fenster. Harry folgte seinem Blick.

"Scheiße", war das Einzige, was er herausbrachte, während seine Gedanken versuchten, die Situation zu erfassen.

Draco war wie erstarrt und bewegte sich nicht. Harry legte ihm seine Hände auf die Schultern und schüttelte ihn vorsichtig, während er seinen Namen rief. Doch dieser reagierte weder auf Draco noch auf John. Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wusste nur, dass er Draco hier wegbringen musste, raus aus dem Flur. Er war in seinem Zustand nicht in der Lage, sich zu wehren.

Wieder schüttelte er Draco, der immer noch starr geradeaus blickte und keinerlei Reaktion zeigte. Harry wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen und holte aus. Die Ohrfeige holte Draco zurück in die Gegenwart. Er fing an zu zittern. Beruhigend legte Harry seinen Arm um Dracos Schultern.

"Du weißt, wer das ist?", fragte er vorsichtig und bekam nur ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort. Harry seufzte leise. "Warum hast du dann Angst vor ihm?", wollte er wissen, während er versuchte, Draco dazu zu bringen, sich zu bewegen. Er musste ihn irgendwie aus dem Flur bringen. Der Mann vor der Tür würde sich ganz sicher nicht mehr lange gedulden und vor allem würde er sich nicht von einer verschlossenen Tür aufhalten lassen.

"Ich ... ich weiß nicht, irgendwas sagt mir, dass er gefährlich ist", antwortete Draco jetzt endlich, während er immer noch zitterte.

"Damit hast du völlig recht", erwiderte Harry und öffnete die nächstbeste Tür. Es war offensichtlich das Büro. Energisch schob er den sich kaum wehrenden Mann hinein. Es war keine Zeit mehr für Erklärungen und er hoffte nur, dass das, was jetzt unweigerlich kommen musste, Draco nicht den Rest gab.

Noch bevor er die Tür zum Büro hinter sich schließen konnte, gab es einen lauten Knall und die Haustür flog auf. Harry schoss herum und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, den er seit Jahren in seinem rechten Ärmel trug. Etwas, das er in seiner Aurorenausbildung gelernt hatte und was verdammt hilfreich war, wenn er den Zauberstab nicht wie gewohnt unter einem Umhang verbergen konnte.

Den Zauberstab auf den Mann vor sich gerichtet trat er ein paar Schritte von der Tür weg. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Draco nicht versuchen würde, sich einzumischen. Gegen einen Zauberer mit Zauberstab hatte er keinerlei Chance.

"Vielen Dank, Mr. Potter, dass sie mich hergeführt haben", sagte der Mann mit leiser aber gefährlicher Stimme. Harry atmete auf. Er hätte sich zwar selber dafür ohrfeigen können, dass er so unvernünftig gewesen war, aber auf der anderen Seite bedeutete es, dass Karen vermutlich nichts passiert war.

"Also, wo ist der Verräter? Es wird Zeit, dass er für das bezahlt, was er getan hat, und der Retter der Welt wird mich ganz sicherlich nicht davon abhalten." Der Mann richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harrys Brust.

"Avada Kedavra", hallte es laut durch den Flur und ein grüner Lichtblitz schoss durch den Raum.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sah fassungslos zu, als ein grüner Lichtstrahl die Brust des Mannes traf. Nicht ein Wort drang über die schmalen Lippen, als der Mann getroffen zu Boden sank, die Augen weit aufgerissen, das Erstaunen in seinen leblosen Augen unübersehbar. Ungläubig betrachtete Harry den Zauberstab in seiner Hand, überzeugt davon, dass es nicht er gewesen sein konnte, der den Fluch ausgesprochen hatte. Wieder wanderte sein Blick zu dem Mann, der vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Vorsichtig machte er ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Der Mann am Boden reagierte nicht. Er konnte nicht mehr reagieren. Harry hatte keinen Zweifel. Der Mann war tot und er hatte ihn nicht getötet.

Langsam drehte sich Harry zur Tür um. Wenn er es nicht gewesen war, der den schlimmsten der Unverzeihlichen Flüche gesprochen hatte, dann gab es nur noch eine andere Möglichkeit, so unwahrscheinlich sie auch sein mochte.

Draco Malfoy lehnte am Türrahmen, den Zauberstab noch immer in der Hand, sein Gesicht noch blasser, als es ohnehin schon immer gewesen war. Zitternd starrte er auf den Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Dann seufzte er mit einem Mal, schloss er die Augen und sein Körper begann, langsam am Türrahmen hinunterzurutschen.

Harry gelang es gerade noch Draco aufzufangen, bevor dieser den Boden erreicht hatte. Mit letzter Kraft schleppte er Draco in das Wohnzimmer, legte ihn vorsichtig auf die Couch und setzte sich neben ihn. Noch immer hielt Draco den Zauberstab so fest umklammert, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Vorsichtig legte Harry seine Hand um die Faust des ehemaligen Klassenkameraden, während er mit leiser Stimme beruhigende Worte flüsterte. Ganz langsam löste Draco den Griff und Harry nahm ihm den Zauberstab ab. Bevor er ihn auf den runden Couchtisch legte, sah er ihn sich genau an. Es gab keinen Zweifel, es war der Zauberstab, den Draco schon in der Schule besessen hatte. Zu oft war dieser Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet gewesen, als dass er ihn nicht erkennen würde.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind. Er wusste nicht, was da eben passiert war. Nur eines war klar. Im Flur lag ein Toter und Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass Draco wusste und verstand, was gerade passiert war.

Gedankenverloren strich er Draco ein paar blonde Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Vielleicht war es ja die drohende Gefahr gewesen, die dem Slytherin seine Erinnerungen zurückgebracht hatte. Leise sprach er ihn an. Würde er sich auch an ihn erinnern? An ihren Streit? Würde er ihn aus dem Haus werfen, wenn er aufwachte? Seltsamerweise beunruhigte dieser letzte Gedanke Harry am meisten. Die Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit, an ihren Streit, sie schienen mit einem Mal ganz weit weg und überhaupt nicht mehr real. Um so realer waren die Erinnerungen an den gemeinsamen Kampf gegen Voldemort und an den Toten im Flur.

Wieder sprach er Draco an, sagte seinen Namen, versuchte ihn aus der Ohnmacht zurückzuholen. Nur zögernd öffnete Draco die Augen, fast so, als hätte er Angst in die Realität zurückzukehren. Harry sah ihn an, wartete auf eine Reaktion. Aber der Slytherin starrte ihn nur an, sagte kein Wort.

„Hey", sagte Harry leise und mit unsicherer Stimme, während er in Dracos Augen ein Zeichen des Erkennens suchte oder den Hass, den er früher so oft gesehen hatte. Aber da war nichts außer Unsicherheit und Angst.

„Ist er tot?", fragte Draco mit zitternder Stimme und schaute auf die Tür, die zum Flur führte. Harry nickte und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Keiner überlebt diesen Fluch, das weißt du doch. Schon gar nicht, wenn er von einem Malfoy ausgesprochen wurde", entgegnete Harry. Egal, was er früher von Draco gehalten hatte, er war schon immer überzeugt gewesen, dass der Slytherin ein guter Zauberer gewesen war. Schließlich hatte er das oft genug in ihren Duellen am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen. Dracos Reaktionen waren mit den Jahren immer besser geworden, wofür vermutlich auch sein Vater verantwortlich gewesen war. Draco war seinen Klassenkameraden immer um einiges voraus gewesen und es war nie ein Geheimnis gewesen, dass er, wie auch die meisten anderen Slytherin, es irgendwie geschafft hatte, die Vorschriften des Ministeriums zu umgehen, die jungen Zauberern das Zaubern außerhalb der Schule verboten hatten. Slytherin hatten sich nie an irgendwelche Verbote und Regeln gehalten und zum ersten Mal war Harry dafür fast dankbar.

Draco hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Harry hatte zwar in seiner Ausbildung viel gelernt, aber er war sich sicher gewesen, dass er letztendlich im Duell gegen einen erfahrenen Todesser, oder auch ehemaligen Todesser, den Kürzeren gezogen hätte. Ohne den Slytherin, wären weder Draco noch er jetzt am Leben.

„Fluch?", kam es ungläubig von Draco, der jetzt wieder auf seine Hand schaute, mit der er vorher den Zauberstab gehalten hatte. Harry schaute ihn an. Erinnerte Draco sich denn immer noch nicht? Wie hatte er dann den Fluch aussprechen können?

„Du weißt nicht, was gerade passiert ist, oder?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, die Harry aussprach und wie er es erwartet hatte, schüttelte Draco nur den Kopf. Harrys Magen zog sich zusammen. Draco musste das alles vorkommen wie ein Albtraum.

„Der Mann dort draußen hat mich angegriffen, auch wenn er eigentlich dich gesucht hat. Wenn du ihn nicht getötet hättest, hätte er uns beide getötet." Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wo er anfangen sollte. „Woher wusstest du, was du tun musstest?", fragte er Draco zögernd.

„Ich wusste es nicht." Die Stimme des Slytherin zitterte noch immer. „Ich besaß dieses Teil schon, als ich den Unfall hatte. Ich habe es immer für ein Souvenir gehalten, eine Erinnerung. Es ist eines der wenigen Dinge, die ich damals bei mir hatte, neben ein paar komischen Münzen und ziemlich merkwürdiger Kleidung. Ich weiß nicht mal, warum ich dieses Teil überhaupt aufgehoben habe." Er schaute Harry an, als suche er etwas in dessen Augen. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was man damit anstellen kann, hätte ich es verbrannt."

„Das wäre wohl nichts geworden, so einfach lässt sich dieses Teil, wie du es nennst, nämlich nicht zerstören. Außerdem bin ich froh, dass du es nicht getan hast. Schließlich hat es uns gerade eben das Leben gerettet."

„Aber woher habe ich gewusst, dass man damit Menschen töten kann; das muss ich doch gelernt haben, sonst hätte ich es nicht gekonnt." Hilfesuchend sah er Harry an, als wollte er von ihm eine Lösung. „Ich habe es all die Jahre nicht angefasst, es lag im Regal und ausgerechnet jetzt komme ich auf die Idee, es zu benutzen. Das ist doch verrückt."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht verrückt. Unser Unterbewusstsein ist manchmal stärker, als uns lieb ist. Außerdem weiß ich auch, dass man damit Menschen töten kann. Deswegen bin ich aber kein Mörder. Ich habe sogar schon einmal einen Menschen auf genau die gleiche Weise getötet. Und hätte ich ihn nicht getötet, hätte dieser Mensch noch mehr Menschen getötet, als er es bereits getan hatte." Harry zögerte. Ohne es gewollt zu haben, war er mit einem Mal mitten in seinen Erklärungen. „Und du bist damals dabei gewesen. Du hast damals geholfen, uns alle vor einer ziemlich schlimmen Zukunft zu bewahren."

„Ich bin ein Mörder", stellte Draco leise fest und Harry merkte, dass er ihm gar nicht richtig zugehört hatte. „Ich war es schon immer, ich hab es geahnt. Irgendetwas musste ja passiert sein. Sonst hätte mich doch jemand gesucht und gefunden." Draco setzte sich auf, zog seine Knie an die Brust und verbarg sein Gesicht.

„Nein, bitte, Draco", versuchte Harry den Slytherin zu beruhigen, dessen Schultern verdächtig zu zittern begannen. „Du bist kein Mörder und du warst auch nie einer. Wenn ich die Chance gehabt hätte, ich hätte das Gleiche getan. Der Mann war ein gesuchter Mörder und vielleicht hast du ihn sogar vor einem viel schlimmeren Schicksal bewahrt." Harry wusste nicht, wie er es Draco erklären sollte. Draco wusste nichts von Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis oder den Dementoren, den Wächtern Askabans. Er wusste davon genauso wenig, wie von Voldemort und seinen Todessern, oder davon, dass der Mann dort draußen im Flur ein alter Freund seines Vaters gewesen war.

Walden Macnair, früher einmal der Henker des Zaubereiministeriums, Anhänger Voldemorts und Freund von Lucius Malfoy, musste Draco in der Zeitschrift erkannt haben, was auch nicht sonderlich schwer gewesen war. Schließlich hatte er Draco von klein auf gekannt. Ob er seinen Freund bereits informiert hatte, oder ob er Draco Malfoy im Alleingang erledigen wollte, wusste Harry nicht. Aber er würde kein Risiko mehr eingehen. Wenn Harry den Slytherin gefunden hatte, dann würden es auch andere können. Für den Moment hatten sie Ruhe, aber Harry wusste, dass diese Ruhe nicht ewig dauern würde und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er Draco überzeugen konnte, dass sie von hier fort mussten. Fort aus diesem Haus, weg aus dieser Stadt und am besten fort aus diesem Land. Harry wusste, dass es im Moment nur einen Ort gab, an dem Draco vermutlich sicher war. Aber wie sollte er ihm von Hogwarts erzählen?

Verzweifelt sah er auf den blonden Mann, der da zusammengekauert auf der Couch saß und er kam sich völlig hilflos vor. Draco hatte nie Schwäche gezeigt, hatte ihm all die Jahre nie eine wirkliche Angriffsfläche geboten und jetzt weinte der Slytherin, weil er sich selbst für einen Verbrecher hielt, der er nicht war.

Unsicher legte er seinen rechten Arm um Dracos Schultern und erschrak, als der ehemalige Klassenkamerad sich ohne zu zögern an ihn lehnte. Er hatte mit Abwehr gerechnet. Noch vor Kurzem hatte Draco nach einem nicht vorhandenen Zauberstab gegriffen, nur weil er ihn gesehen hatte und jetzt schien es ihm fast so, als suche er Schutz bei ihm, seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind. Harry strich mit der linken Hand durch das blonde Haar, das ihn schon immer fasziniert hatte. Er brachte es nicht übers Herz, etwas zu sagen, sondern zog Draco einfach dichter an sich heran und ließ ihn weinen. Die Erklärungen konnten warten.

~~ooOoo~~

Es dauerte lange, bis Draco sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Mit dem Handrücken strich er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und setzte sich auf. Er sah Harry an, der immer noch seinen Arm um seine Schultern gelegt hatte.

„Entschuldigung", sagte er mit leiser Stimme, während er den Zauberstab betrachtete, der immer noch auf dem runden Wohnzimmertisch vor ihm lag. Harry beobachtete ihn dabei.

Vorsichtig, als könne etwas passieren, griff Draco nach seinem Zauberstab und sah ihn ganz genau an. Dann sah er wieder zu Harry, der ihn vorsichtig anlächelte und neben sich auf die Couch griff, wo er seinen eigenen Zauberstab abgelegt hatte. Er hielt ihn hoch.

„Das ist doch alles nicht wahr, oder? Sag mir bitte, dass ich träume", hörte Harry die leise, fast verzweifelte Stimme Dracos, der immer noch auf seinen Zauberstab sah. „So etwas gibt es doch nur im Märchen." Er warf den Zauberstab von sich, als wäre er verseucht.

Harry sah in an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Mit einem Mal wusste er, wie sich Hagrid damals gefühlt haben musste, als dieser ihm erklären musste, dass er nicht nur einfach Harry Potter, sondern vielmehr ein Zauberer war. Harry hatte es damals auch nicht glauben wollen. Jetzt war es an ihm, Draco zu erklären, was er war und wo er wirklich herkam.

„Das ist es, was der Rest der Welt glaubt, Draco, aber es gibt sie wirklich, die Hexen und Zauberer, von denen sonst immer nur in den Märchen die Rede ist. Allerdings sind die wenigsten von ihnen so, wie sie beschrieben werden. Eigentlich schlägt sich unsere Welt mit den gleichen Problemen herum, wie der Rest der Welt auch. Nur, dass wir die Magie haben. Und in dieser Welt hast auch du lange gelebt; bis zu deiner Flucht."

Er erzählte Draco, was passiert war, von dem Kampf gegen Voldemort, dem Sieg, seiner Flucht. Davon, dass er plötzlich verschwunden war und dass jeder gedacht hatte, er wolle nur in Ruhe leben.

Es wurde ein langer Bericht und nur hier und da stellte Draco Fragen oder sah ihn einfach nur entsetzt an. Als Harry ihm von dem Tod seiner Mutter erzählte, sah er keine Trauer in den Augen des Slytherin. Es verwunderte den ehemaligen Gryffindor nicht sonderlich, denn für Draco war sie eine Fremde, die er nur aus Harrys Beschreibungen kannte.

Draußen wurde es dunkel und Draco stand auf, um das Licht anzumachen. Langsam ging er zu einem der großen Fenster hinüber und begann, die Vorhänge zu zuziehen. Er hielt inne und sah nach draußen. Für einen Moment glaubte er, eine Bewegung wahrgenommen zu haben. Er versuchte etwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen, aber alles, was er sah, war sein eigenes Spiegelbild, von dem er endlich wusste, wie es hieß. Er zog den Vorhang mit einer raschen Bewegung zu.

Dann drehte er sich wieder um und ging zur Couch zurück. Er setzte sich neben Harry. Näher, als er es vielleicht hätte tun sollen, aber Harry gab ihm, obwohl er ihn erst vor ein paar Stunden getroffen hatte, das Gefühl von Sicherheit. Vielleicht waren sie früher doch bessere Freunde gewesen, als Karen erzählt hatte. Jedes Mal, wenn er in die grünen Augen des Mannes blickte, war es ihm, als wollten ihm diese Augen etwas sagen, aber er verstand nicht, was es war.

„Kann ich wieder zurück?", fragte Draco leise. Er wusste nicht, was er von Harrys Worten halten sollte. Sie klangen verrückt, viel zu verrückt, um erfunden zu sein. Außerdem hatte er mit eigenen Augen gesehen, was man mit diesem Ding, diesem Zauberstab, anstellen konnte. Wenn er wirklich eine Vergangenheit hatte, dann wollte er sie wieder haben, egal was danach kam. Außerdem war dieser junge Mann mit den grünen Augen ein Teil seiner Vergangenheit; vielleicht würde er ja auch ein Teil seiner Zukunft werden.

„Natürlich kannst du das. Das Ministerium hat dich freigesprochen. Es wird dir nichts passieren." Harry verstand die Frage nicht, hatte er es Draco doch den ganzen Nachmittag erklärt.

„Nein, ich meine, wollen die anderen, dass ich zurückkomme? Gibt es Menschen, die auf mich warten? Menschen, denen ich wichtig bin, die mich dort haben wollen?" Draco hatte dem ehemaligen Klassenkameraden sehr wohl zugehört und deshalb gemerkt, dass er nie von Freunden sprach, die er gehabt hatte, oder von Menschen, denen er etwas bedeutete. Nur von einer Mutter, die nicht mehr lebte.

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Draco hatte sich wirklich verändert. Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass dem Slytherin Freunde wirklich wichtig gewesen waren. Ganz im Gegenteil. Hatte man einmal von seinen Bodyguards abgesehen, war Draco immer ein Einzelgänger gewesen. Eigentlich fiel Harry nur ein Mensch ein, mit dem Draco sich damals verstanden hatte, und das war ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke gewesen.

„Ich hatte nicht viele Freunde, wenn überhaupt welche", stellte Draco nüchtern fest, bevor Harry antworten konnte. „Na ja, bei der Familie ist es wohl auch nicht weiter verwunderlich." Harry hörte die Worte und konnte es nicht glauben. Draco, der ihm sieben Jahre lang seine Familie unter die Nase gerieben hatte, schien plötzlich von eben dieser Familie nicht mehr viel zu halten.

Verzweifelt suchte Harry nach den passenden Worten. Er wollte Draco nicht hier in Washington zurücklassen. Hier war er nicht mehr sicher, wie der Tote im Flur nur zu deutlich bewies.

Aber es war noch etwas ganz anderes, was Harry daran störte, dass Draco offensichtlich mit dem Gedanken spielte, hier zu bleiben und das verwirrte ihn.

„Ich hätte dich gerne dort", sprach Harry sehr leise aus, was er dachte. Er sah Draco dabei an und rechnete jeden Moment damit, dass er sich in den alten Draco Malfoy verwandeln würde und ihn auslachte.

Aber Draco verwandelte sich nicht, er lachte nicht, er blickte wieder in die grünen Augen und wusste, dass Harrys Worte ernst gemeint waren.

„Dann gehe ich wohl besser packen", erwiderte Draco entschlossen und stand auf. Harry sah ihm nur nach, als Draco den Raum verließ. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er musste es ihm sagen, Draco musste von ihm erfahren, dass sie nie so etwas wie Freunde gewesen waren, sonst hätte er immer das Gefühl, er hätte den Slytherin in eine Falle gelockt, seine Situation ausgenutzt.


End file.
